The Power of Words
by WaywardThoughts
Summary: What every girl wants to hear from a guy! Apparently. One-shot. Don't forget the crackers! Just for the LOLs!


**In which Ash becomes romantic.**

After an exhausting day of travelling, Ash, Dawn and Brock prepare to settle down for the night. As usual, Brock cooked a delicious meal and they were all feeling very tired. After bidding each other good night, they climbed into their sleeping bags and quickly fell asleep.

Sometime during the night, Ash awoke to the sound of music coming from deeper in the forest. As quietly as he could he snuck away from the campsite, curious as to what the sounds were. However, he wasn't silent enough and woke Dawn from her dream, which involved her winning the Grand Festival. Angrily, she sat up just in time to see Ash walk away through the trees. Concerned, Dawn got up and followed him.

The forest was dark, but Ash followed the music trying to find the source of the melody. Up ahead the forest broke and Ash found himself in a clearing where there were many Kricketot, Kricketune, Jigglypuff, Altaria and many others all singing. He was hypnotised by the beautiful sound and silently walking towards them. Walking amongst them, he sat down and allowed himself to relax, the notes flowing over him like water. It seemed like the music contained some sort of magic as he soon felt more alive than ever before.

After some time, the song ended and the Pokémon disappeared, but the music was still echoing through the air. As he sat there, staring up at the sky, he noticed Dawn come and sit beside him. They were silent for a moment, but it was comfortable. Dawn finally summed up the courage to speak. "The stars are gorgeous, aren't they?"

As Ash heard her voice, it was like he was awoken from a dream. He became aware of how beautiful she was and an unknown part of his brain stirred inside him. She turned to him and smiled, her sapphire eyes shining in the light. He watched as her lips moved again and heard her ask, "What are you doing out here Ash?"

Ash had never felt more excited or nervous than he did at that moment. His heart was pounding, but his mind remained calm. Still gazing at the stars he replied, "I was looking at the stars and counting them. I just realised that something was wrong though."

"What? What's wrong?"

If he was in control of his body, Ash would of never have answered, but what came out just seemed natural. "Two of them are missing. Yet I can't help feel that you stole them, because I just saw them in your eyes."

Dawn's breath caught in her throat. Did Ash, dense Ash, just compare her eyes to the stars? Shakily she replied, "Why…Thank you Ash."

Ash said nothing just looked straight at her. Their eyes met and something sparked between them. The next words shocked her even more. "There are a million stars out there Dawn, just as there are a million girls out there, but I would pick you over them a million times."

Dawn was speechless. Where had that come from? Was Ash pretending or was he being serious? As she was mulling this over Ash spoke again. "Whenever I see you, my mind tunes to your face and everything just fades away. Then my heart starts beating fast and I start getting a little nervous and I can't stop thinking about how beautiful you are."

Dawn felt her cheeks warm and her insides felt like they were melting. No one had ever spoken to her like this before and she felt completely bowled over.

Ash watched as his words caused Dawn to blush. He smiled internally and then returned to gazing at the stars. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dawn try to pull herself together. The next words were not what he was expecting. "Ash, how can you say these things? And what do you mean you'll pick me every time? Even with all those perfect girls out there?"

He shook his head and replied simply, "There are so many beautiful things out there, sunsets, autumn trees, but you Dawn far surpass all of them."

Dawn shook her head and whispered, "No, I'm not. I'm just a girl, Ash. Nothing special."

She was taken by surprise when Ash took her hands in his and hugged her. Dawn shivered as she felt his lips graze her ear and felt his warm breath as he said, "No, Dawn. You're not just a girl. You made me realise something. I knew my life was not complete, and after seeing you for the first time, I realized that the missing piece was bigger than I thought. So thank you for making the stars shine brighter."

And with that he gently pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Dawn froze at first, but then relaxed into him, their lips moving together. It was very brief and very sweet. The two teenagers continued to hold hands as they returned to looking at the stars. After a long while of quiet, Dawn spoke. "What does this mean Ash? What do you want to do now?"

Ash looked at her for a moment, pondering her question. He quickly ducked and pecked her once more on the lips before answering, "What do I want to do? I want to make every guy jealous that I have you; I want them to be mad that I have the most beautiful girl in the entire world with me holding my hand. I love you; I never want to lose you."

He had said it. The words that there was no going back from. Dawn found herself crying as she kissed his cheek. "I love you too Ash. I don't want to lose you either."

And with that, they continued blissfully into their small piece of forever.

**My friends say I can't write romantic stuff, but I just proved them wrong. R&R if you would be so kind. I want to know what you all think. Feel free to use some of those sayings, I can assure you, they work wonders! Ciao.**


End file.
